Ikhugd'krarh
For my purpose is not here to propose the usage of such a vast and cosmic name, as the name is a gross name to speak of, for in alien tongue, it is sweet to say, in Tarrian, it is a disgusting word, that is only spoken when you desire a death unknown by man. The physical city does not exist, for it is a story told by unknown creatures, but the Pendonrindomo Fondoninamodimodo, the Hala, the Casket of Amondromindeonelilo, the Council of Beasts, the Bright City. These names are the names that can melt the tongue, thou beasts who sit with a Palendrum, who sit on a high council of existence, whose body would melt due to the brightness of the foundation, the city on the outside look’s hell-like, with a fiery feel and a rotten look of the bricks. On the contrary, it is a very bright white color, almost heaven like in appearance, walking through the grand doors and into a large room, filled with nothing but a square. Flat in appearance, paper thin, but the matters that it contains is unmeasurable to the human mind. Thou unlucky soul that destines to unlock the secrets of the Cindroboliumintolliumenritnoendeiglaskimoendo, will be dragged through the worst segments of their lives, clenching on to hope, they will never achieve, once it is complete, the mortal soul who is unlucky enough to be dragged through the Cindroboliumintolliumenritnoendeiglaskimoendo, and survived, would be in the presence of Aniobh'rax, The wayfarer of the Cosmic Cycle, The enthropolidon, the Bestronomiconceodonton, The great Mass, who sits on his throne of the cosmos with a clenching grasp. Once in the presence of the Beast, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you can not hear, nor think, thou mind has been reduced to ashes by the Cindroboliumintolliumenritnoendeiglaskimoendo, yet you can hear his horrifying voice, the voice that could tremble a building down to the foundation, the voice that would drive you insane if heard by mortal sound. A tentacle mass, with two eyes, yet millions of eyes enclosed within, an unlimited size, who could devour the Cosmos in one swallow. He will haunt your mind, he will petrify you, were you could do nothing but look, he comes closer to you, where it is revealed to have one hundred thousand mouths and an incomprehensible number of eyes. You will then be reminded that it is not the only one here, where is it revealed of tens of creatures, sitting in seats in an oval-like appearance. Bright white columns, the sculptures of unreadable cyphers, and a voice, barely heard by the deaf soul. The sound is the only sound he can hear, “Da fo Maghon, De mor se groce, na mo da fornce”, which could drive the soul to enough misery it would rampage through the body, and escape with all of its power. You will then see the followers of Aniobh'rax, wrapped in cloaks of symbols not understood, and yet able to strike fear. The words that have been named, are the most alienable words that can be spoken, for they were made that way. If, in an impossible string of luck, if you were still alive, blind you will be. Alive, yes; but blind. Every torturous day of the rest of your life, you will be followed by the beast of the rain, the scout of Aniobh’rax, the messenger, Ivh'aagnn'zhi. Every moment of the rest of your life will be haunted by the beast, thou made of rain, pouring rain; for he will be a water droplet in a storm, and form into a mortal man, made only out of water, to find you each day that you will live. Most people are driven insane, but wise people stay indoors.